Lee-Mac intends to utilize small cell propagations to study the superinduction concept of Dr. Jan Vilcek for the production of human interferon. These apparati will closely approximate Lee-Mac's large scale perfusion system. Concentration, time, temperature, as well as different inducers, primers, and superinduction potentiators will be determined. Once a satisfactory system is developed, it will be applied to mass propagation.